Consumers may desire to purchase products and may create shopping lists of items for purchase. Merchants may stock products for purchase by consumers. Consumers may visit merchants during the merchant's business hours to purchase products that may be on their shopping list.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.